Les rêveries de noël
by Leiloshere
Summary: En exclusivité, les fêtes de Noël vécues par des habitants de Poudlard ! Comment chacun a t-il vécu les fêtes ? Sont-elles toujours synonymes de bonheur ?
1. Noël selon Harry Potter

Ca fait bien deux jours que j'ai l'idée de cette fic dans la tête, et je tenais vraiment à l'écrire. Donc voilà ! En fait c'est une série de petits one-shots, je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres elle comportera, mais il devrait y en avoir au moins quatre.

Disclamer : Il faut bien en faire un ; donc, l'histoire originale et les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling (égoïste !), je ne fais pas ça pour les sous mais pour le plaisir, etc etc.

L'histoire se passe durant la sixième année de Harry. C'est le premier Noël après les évènements de l' « Ordre du Phoenix ». Notre petit Siri est donc bien mort (snif).

Voici donc Noël selon les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard !

OoOoOoO

**Les rêveries de Noël  
**

Chapitre Un : Harry Potter

Harry Potter contemplait son assiette intacte, les yeux dans le vague. Il était seul à sa table, et les autres tables étaient presque aussi vides en ce soir du réveillon de Noël.

Ron et Hermione étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Ils lui avaient bien proposé de venir avec eux, mais depuis la disparition de Sirius six mois plus tôt, Harry n'aspirait qu'à une chose : la solitude.

Depuis les vacances d'été, le Survivant ne pensait qu'à ce voile derrière lequel avait disparu son parrain ; ce voile qu'il aurait dû soulever, ce parrain qu'il aurait dû sauver, ce –

Harry se leva précipitamment et quitta la Grande Salle, sans voir les regards inquiets qui le suivaient. Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute de Poudlard. Là, il s'appuya à la balustrade et contempla le vide sous lui.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les gens qu'il aime disparaissent les uns après les autres ? D'abord ses parents, puis Sirius … Ce sera qui après ?! Ron et Hermione, Remus, Hagrid ?! Dumbledore peut-être ?!

Harry fondit en larmes ; des larmes qu'il ne pensait plus capable de faire couler, après toutes celles qu'il avaient déjà versées.

Six mois ; six mois qu'il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne travaillait plus … Six mois de déchéance qui avaient inquiété tout le monde, des professeurs aux élèves. Mais Harry ne voulait pas de leur inquiétude ou de leur pitié, il ne voulait pas qu'on se soucie de lui … Tout ce qu'il voulait … C'était être seul. Pouvoir souffrir tant qu'il le fallait, pouvoir pleurer, pouvoir hurler sa douleur, jusqu'à ce que la douleur finisse par s'en aller.

Et ces fêtes de Noël, qu'il aurait dû passer avec Sirius, déchiraient son cœur en milliers de morceaux et les jetaient au vent.

Le jeune homme se calma, et fixa le sol si loin sous lui avec fascination. Il avait l'air … moelleux, confortable …

… Tentant.

Qu'est-ce que cela ferait de s'y allonger, et de ne plus souffrir ? De ne plus penser à rien ?

Lentement, le Survivant grimpa sur le rebord.

Le gazon fraîchement tondu était encore plus attirant vu d'ici. Il imaginait presque ce qui allait se passer, la chute grisante, étourdissante, et un atterrissage tout en douceur, dans cet océan vert qui lui tendait les bras.

Un pas en avant … un autre …

Harry étendit les bras. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser porter.

Il se laissa doucement tomber en avant …

OoO

… Et atterrit brusquement sur les fesses.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous comptiez faire, Potter ? » Fit la voix grave et méprisante de Severus Snape.

Trop choqué par ce qui venait de se produire, Harry ne répondit pas. Encore un morceau de son cœur qui s'en allait. Même la mort lui était interdite.

Snape perdit soudain son air dédaigneux, et s'assit aux côtés de son élève, sous le regard stupéfait de celui-ci.

« Vous pensez vraiment que faire ça vous aidera ?

-Je ne veux plus souffrir. J'en ai assez. Je ne le supporte plus, répondit Harry en se recroquevillant.

-Potter … Soupira le professeur de potions. La douleur disparaîtra. Elle finit toujours par disparaître. Il suffit d'y croire.

-Y croire ? Y CROIRE ?! Hurla le garçon. Comment voulez-vous croire que je finirai par oublier que je – » Sa voix se cassa.

Snape l'observa sangloter, puis sembla réaliser ce qu'allait dire Harry.

« Non Potter, ne croyez pas ça ! Ce n'est pas –

-Je l'ai tué … Le Survivant leva un visage ravagé par les larmes vers son professeur. Je l'ai tué … Tout est de ma faute … Il serait encore vivant si je n'avais pas été là … Tout comme mes parents … C'est ma faute … C'est à cause de moi si tout le monde meurt … Si je disparais, plus personne ne mourra … Je dois mourir …

-Taisez-vous ! Plus personne ne mourra Potter, et surtout pas vous !

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, reprit doucement Snape. Au contraire. C'est à cause de Voldemort. Sans lui, tout serait bien plus facile, et les gens que nous aimons seraient encore avec nous. Mais vous Potter, vous … Vous avez passé votre courte vie à combattre le Mage Noir, dans le seul but de sauver ceux que nous aimons. C'est grâce à vous qu'il y a bien moins de morts qu'il n'aurait dû. Vous croyez tuer les gens, Potter, mais en, réalité vous leur permettez de vivre. N'oubliez jamais que vous êtes le sauveur du monde sorcier. Notre sauveur. »

Harry avait écouté en silence la tirade de son professeur. Elle lui donnait une nouvelle vision des choses. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Snape s'était levé et s'était recomposé une expression dédaigneuse – atténuée néanmoins par le sourire le plus sincère qu'on lui ait jamais vu.

« Allez Potter, debout. Je vais vous ramener à votre dortoir. Et estimez-vous heureux que je ne prévienne pas Dumbledore de votre balade. »

OoO

Harry Potter contemplait son assiette vide, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire aux lèvres. Il était seul à sa table, mais cette dernière était recouverte de cadeaux.

Le Survivant posa son regard sur le petit paquet de cartes qu'il tenait dans les mains – Ron, Hermione, Neville … même Luna Lovegood lui avait envoyé des cartes de vœux. Puis il enfila le pull tricoté par Molly Weasley, remplit une poche des farces et attrapes de Fred et George, fourra les cadeaux de Noël de Seamus et Dean dans une autre, cala le reste dans ses bras et sortit gaiement de la Grande Salle, sans voir les regards soulagés et attendris qui le suivaient.

« Je te promets que je te vengerai, Sirius. Je vivrai pour toi. »

OoOoO

Prochain chapitre : Ron et Hermione

Une tite review siouplé, juste pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue !!


	2. Noël selon Ron Weasley et Hermione Grang...

Disclamer : Il faut bien en faire un ; donc, l'histoire originale et les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling (égoïste !), je ne fais pas ça pour les sous mais pour le plaisir, etc etc.

L'histoire se passe durant la sixième année de Harry. C'est le premier Noël après les évènements de l' « Ordre du Phoenix ». Notre petit Siri est donc bien mort (snif).

Reviews :

**Ilys** : Merciiiii d'être la première à avoir laissé un pitit mot !! Ca veut dire qu'on me lit malgré tout !! Tout n'est pas perdu !! Sinon, c'est vrai que c'est du gâchis, ce pauvre Sirius ... En général je préfère le voir vivant comme toi, mais pour cette fic, le laisser mort est venu tout naturellement ; faut pas chercher, j'ai des périodes morbides - et d'ailleurs, les passages tristes sont ceux que j'ai le plus de facilité à écrire ! Y'a qu'à voir ce chapitre là, j'ai eu du mal à exprimer ce que je voulais, et en fait je ne l'aime pas du tout é-è

**Skad** : Merci beaucoup de ton petit mot, ô grande prêtresse de la fic ! Bon, la suite de l'Echiquier ?! Quoique j'ai pas à me plaindre, j'assiste à sa création en direct ou presque :-)

Ok ok, je me tais !!

Voici donc Noël selon les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard !

OoOoOoO

**Les rêveries de Noël**

Chapitre Deux : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger

La grande table était couverte de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres ; et les convives faisaient grandement honneur au dîner de réveillon préparé par Molly Weasley.

Ron, fidèle à lui-même, était en train d'engloutir une quantité impressionnante de haricots verts en même temps, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa meilleure amie ne suivait pas son enthousiasme.

« Mione, ça ne va pas ?

-Je m'inquiète un peu pour Harry. Pourquoi a-t-il voulu rester seul à Poudlard ?

-Mione … Soupira le grand rouquin. Tu sais qu'Harry n'est plus le même depuis … depuis cet été. Ces vacances, ça doit être pour lui une manière de faire le point sur ce qu'il ressent.

-Mais il n'est même pas venu nous dire au revoir ! »S'écria la jeune fille au bord des larmes.

Ron entoura ses épaules d'un bras et la serra contre lui.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Ron !

-Chuut … Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, Harry n'est pas comme ça. Il est raisonnable. Il ne fera pas de bêtise.

-Je l'espère Ron … Je l'espère … »

OoO

La soirée se termina, sur une note moins gaie pour les deux adolescents. Finalement, vers une heure du matin, les fêtards déclarèrent forfait.

Hermione rattrapa Ron alors qu'il allait entrer dans sa chambre.

« Est-ce que tu as envoyé les cadeaux d'Harry ?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils seront au pied de son sapin demain matin !

-Génial ! Bonne nuit Ron …

-Bonne nuit Mione … »

Mais aucun d'eux ne fit un geste pour s'éloigner. Ils se regardèrent un long moment …

Finalement, Ron s'approcha lentement d'Hermione, se baissa et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds et prit une teinte pivoine, mais ne tenta pas de le baffer. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, l'adolescent recommença.

Hermione eut cette fois une réaction : elle entoura le cou de son compagnon de ses bras et réclama un autre baiser.

Mais soudain, entre deux baisers :

« Ron, tu crois vraiment que Harry va bien ?

-Par Merlin, Mione, oublie donc Harry cinq minutes, je suis sûr qu'il est en parfaite santé ! Moi par contre … T'aurais pas quelque chose pour me remonter le moral ?!

-Peut-être bien ! »Répondit sa compagne avec un sourire coquin.

Ils se quittèrent finalement vint minutes après s'être souhaités bonne nuit, les yeux pétillants et les lèvres gonflées par les baisers.

OoO

« Debout tout le monde !! Le Père Noël est passé !! »

Réveillé par la « douce » voix de Fred – ou était-ce George ?, Ron Weasley émergea péniblement des couvertures dans lesquelles il était enroulé. Il avait fait un beau rêve cette nuit … Il y avait Hermione dedans ; décidément, c'était vraiment un très beau rêve …

Il arriva devant la porte de la cuisine en même temps qu'Hermione ; ils se cachèrent derrière le mur le temps d'un baiser, puis entrèrent dans la grande pièce où tout le monde était déjà réuni.

Après le petit déjeuner vint enfin le temps des cadeaux. Et là … Chacun se jetait sur ses cadeaux, déballait son paquet, balançait l'emballage et retournait le cadeau dans tous les sens tout en parlant avec excitation.

« Ouais ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais !

-Regarde Maman, c'est mon film préféré !

-Merci George !

-Oh, un cadeau de Percy ! »

Seule Hermione restait silencieuse en contemplait le fouillis sous le sapin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui chuchota Ron.

-Il n'y a pas une seule carte, pas un seul paquet de Harry. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Arrête un peu de penser à lui, ou je vais croire que tu le préfères à moi !

-Mais non Ron, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que –

-Je sais Mione ! La rassura le rouquin. Laisse Harry tranquille ; je te l'ai dit, il doit avoir besoin de solitude pour se remettre de … de tu-sais-quoi. »

La jeune fille n'était pas convaincue, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

OoO

Et le soir venu, alors qu'ils dînaient, quelque chose frappa à la fenêtre : Hedwige ! On la laissa entrer, et on détacha tant bien que mal l'énorme baluchon accroché à ses pattes tandis qu'elle vidait le verre d'eau de Ron.

Le baluchon était rempli de petits paquets et de cartes de vœux.

OoO

_« Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous vous amusez bien. Ici ça va, il ne reste pas grand monde, c'est pas très drôle._

_J'ai reçu vos cadeaux ; merci beaucoup ! _

_J'ai hâte que l'on se revoie ! À bientôt !_

_Harry »_

OoOoO

Voilà ; pfouu j'ai eu du mal pour celui-là ; plein de cucuïtude, en plus !

Enfin, pour la peine, z'aurez tout de suite le prochain : Severus Snape ! :-)

Une tite review siouplé ?! é-è


	3. Noël selon Severus Snape

Disclamer : Il faut bien en faire un ; donc, l'histoire originale et les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling (égoïste !), je ne fais pas ça pour les sous mais pour le plaisir, etc etc.

L'histoire se passe durant la sixième année de Harry. C'est le premier Noël après les évènements de l' « Ordre du Phoenix ». Notre petit Siri est donc bien mort (snif).

Voici donc Noël selon les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard !

OoOoOoO

**Les rêveries de Noël**

Chapitre Trois : Severus Snape

Et encore une année de passée …

Severus Snape détestait les fêtes de Noël, elles lui rappelaient trop son enfance difficile et sa solitude. Il savait déjà ce qu'il aurait comme cadeau de toute façon : un paquet de bonbons au citron par Dumbledore. C'était tout. Qui d'autre lui enverrait des cadeaux ? Il n'avait plus de famille, pas d'amis, et ses collègues étaient bien trop heureux de se débarrasser de ce sinistre et asocial professeur de potions le temps des vacances.

Avec un soupir résigné, Severus enfila sa cape et alla dîner.

OoO

La Grande Salle était pratiquement vide. Dumbledore, MacGonagall et lui étaient les seuls professeurs présents. Quant aux élèves … Trois à Serpentard, autant chez les Serdaigle, personne à la table des Poufsouffle.

Et à celle des Gryffondor … Harry Potter, seul, et l'air plus déprimé que jamais.

Severus avait beau ne pas aimer le garçon, il devait avouer qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui. Depuis la rentrée des classes, il ne parlait pratiquement pas, avait considérablement maigri, et il travaillait si peu qu'en plus d'avoir les plus mauvaises notes de sa maison, il avait été viré de l'équipe de quidditch.

Et ses prétendus amis, Weasley et Granger, pensaient-ils vraiment l'aider en lui démontrant autant de pitié ? Dire à quelqu'un que tout va bientôt s'arranger n'est pas le meilleur moyen de le faire aller mieux. Pitié qui ne semblait même pas sincère, quand on voyait quelques minutes après la fille se plaindre des dix derniers points enlevés à Gryffondor tandis que son copain se goinfrait de plus belle.

Le professeur de potions savait parfaitement ce qui n'allait pas chez son élève : la disparition de son parrain, Sirius Black. Mais aussi triste que cela puisse être, était-ce une raison pour se laisser mourir ?

A cet instant, le Survivant se leva et partit presque en courant. Tout le monde le suivit des yeux, l'air inquiet. Severus allait reprendre son repas lorsqu'il surprit le regard de Dumbledore dans sa direction.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris », marmonna t-il, et il se leva à son tour pour aller dans la direction qu'avait prise Potter.

OoO

Le morveux s'était réfugié dans la tour d'astronomie, et Severus, sachant parfaitement pourquoi la plupart des gens désespérés montaient dans cette tour, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Merlin, il n'avait plus l'âge de grimper une tour aussi haute au pas de course ; Potter n'aurait-il pas pu aller plutôt au bord du lac ?

Mais lorsque Severus arriva enfin au sommet de la tour, à moitié asphyxié, ce fut pour découvrir Potter debout sur les créneaux, les bras en croix, prêt visiblement à faire le saut de l'ange.

« Merde ! »

Sans réfléchir, Severus sortit sa baguette et prononça le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit, celui d'Accio. Efficace, d'après le bond en arrière que fit le gamin avant d'atterrir à ses pieds.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous comptiez faire Potter ? »

La hauteur lui avait visiblement liquéfié le cerveau ; il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son professeur d'un air stupide.

Severus fait alors quelque chose qui l'étonna lui-même : il s'assit à côté de Potter.

« Vous pensez vraiment que faire ça vous aidera ? »

Le gamin était complètement perdu ; Severus réussit finalement à comprendre qu'il se tenait comme responsable de la mort de son parrain. Il décida alors de faire sa B.A. de l'année : il consola et rassura Harry Potter. Il abandonna même son expression soigneusement indifférente le temps d'un petit discours. Lorsque le gamin ira mieux, se dit Severus, il faudra penser à lui lancer un sort d'Oubliettes concernant tout ceci.

Lorsque Potter eut enfin arrêté de pleurer, le terrible professeur de potions s'empressa de reprendre un air méprisant ; mais il ne put empêcher un sourire d'encouragement d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Merlin ! Le sort d'Oubliettes devenait vraiment urgent !

« Allez Potter, debout. Je vais vous ramener à votre dortoir. Et estimez-vous heureux que je ne prévienne pas Dumbledore de votre balade. »

OoO

Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Le gamin avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux lorsque Severus l'a quitté à la porte de la salle des Gryffondors.

Il allait maintenant pouvoir rentrer dans ses appartements et vider une bonne bouteille de cognac. Il allait en avoir besoin pour supporter l'éclatement en mille morceaux de sa réputation ; une réputation de professeur cruel et sadique qu'il avait mis si longtemps à construire, et qu'il aimait tellement entretenir !

OoO

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Severus Snape fit comme chaque matin : il fit sa toilette, s'habilla, puis alla chercher sa cape dans son salon avant d'aller déjeuner.

Mais cet ordre prétendument immuable fut quelque peu chamboulé quand l'homme passa devant le grand sapin couvert de guirlandes que Dumbledore avait tenu à installer dans ses appartements : une … une carte ! Une vraie carte de vœux, avec la photo du chalet sous la neige, l'inscription en lettres dorées scintillantes et tout et tout !

Severus n'osa d'abord pas s'approcher ; peut-être était-ce une ruse, la carte pouvait être piégée.

Finalement, Severus Snape ramassa la carte et l'ouvrit. Elle ne comportait qu'un mot, dans une écriture malhabile et tremblotante qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

OoO

_« Merci. »_

OoOoO

Voilà voilà ! J'ai adoré l'écrire celui-là, sûrement à cause du cynisme de Snape - on dirait moi !! :-)

Le prochain à y passer devrait être Draco Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre.

Une tite review siouplé ?! é-è


	4. Noël selon Draco Malfoy

Disclamer : Il faut bien en faire un ; donc, l'histoire originale et les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling (égoïste !), je ne fais pas ça pour les sous mais pour le plaisir, etc etc.

L'histoire se passe durant la sixième année de Harry. C'est le premier Noël après les évènements de l' « Ordre du Phoenix ». Notre petit Siri est donc bien mort (snif).

Réponses aux reviews :

Djidane : Promis la prochaine fois c'est toi qui aura le privilège de faire des bisous à Mione !

Lunenoire : merci de me dire ce que tu penses de chaque chapitre ; j'avoue que j'adore la version de Snape moi aussi ! Ce qui est bien avec ce système, c'est qu'on a toutes les visions d'une situation, ça aide à l'appréhender et à comprendre les personnages.

Ada : Merci beaucoup :-)

Ilys : Bah vi j'ai fait vite, tant que j'ai de l'inspiration autant en profiter ! Et il faut publier toutes tes fics !! T'auras au moins une lectrice, promis !

Ce chapitre est dédié à Vaia et son Ti Tom :-)

Voici donc Noël selon les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard !

OoOoOoO

**Les rêveries de Noël**

Chapitre Quatre : Draco Malfoy

Un, deux …

A trois, Draco Malfoy prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte du manoir.

« Père ! Mère ! Je suis rentré ! »

Pas de réponse. Au bout de quelques instants, apparut enfin la petite silhouette de l'elfe de maison personnel de Draco.

« Oh, Monsieur Draco Malfoy est là, bonjour Monsieur Draco !

-Bonjour Laddy. Porte mes affaires dans ma chambre. »

Le jeune homme observa l'elfe monter les escaliers en traînant la lourde valise, puis, après un long soupir résigné, partit en direction de la salle à manger, où se trouvaient déjà ses parents.

Noël ne signifiait pas grand-chose chez les Malfoy ; juste une stupide coutume moldue. Draco n'espérait donc rien de ses parents, même si lui croyait – ou du moins aurait aimé pouvoir croire en la magie de Noël.

« Te voilà enfin mon fils ; bienvenue chez toi. Annonça solennellement Narcissa alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte.

-Installe-toi vite Draco ; j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi » ajouta Lucius.

Le blond obéit et prit place autour de la table. Le sourire vainqueur de son père ne lui plaisait pas ; il l'avait vu en de trop nombreuses – et tristes- circonstances. Il ne présageait rien de bon.

« Que se passe-t-il, Père ?

-Mon fils, ce soir, ton vœu le plus cher sera enfin exaucé … »

Le cœur de Draco se glaça.

« … Tu deviendras l'un des nôtres. »

Merlin non s'il vous plaît pas ça tout mais pas ça je ne veux pas je ne crois pas en ça comment pourrais-je vivre avec ça je vous en prie ne me l'imposez pas je ne le supporterai pas ce n'est pas possible je ne pourrais plus regarder Dumbledore en face je ne pourrais plus regarder personne en face Merlin par pitié je ne veux pas

« Devenir mangemort.

-Oui mon fils. Ce soir enfin, tu serviras notre cause, tu nous aideras à purifier l'espèce sorcière, à nous débarrasser des sangs-de-bourbe. Ce soir, tu serviras Voldemort. »

OoO

La magie de Noël … ramassis de conneries. Le seul cadeau que Lucius lui ait jamais offert pour Noël était le pire qu'il ait pu trouver.

Draco remonta sa manche pour la énième fois, et regarda le tatouage qu'on lui avait fait la nuit dernière. Un crâne noir surmonté d'un serpent. La marque des mangemorts.

Lucius lui avait bandé les yeux, puis l'avait conduit dans le repère du Mage Noir. Là, il avait eu droit à un speech sur la pureté du sang, à une démonstration de « comment lécher les bottes du maître » par Queudver, à l'élimination d'un mangemort pas assez fidèle. Draco n'avait pas vu Severus Snape, il espérait que sa couverture n'avait pas été découverte.

Puis est venu le moment fatidique ; Voldemort s'est approché de lui, a attrapé son bras (contact absolument écoeurant soit dit en passant), et a tatoué de sa baguette la marque sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Ca n'avait pas fait mal sur le coup, mais il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il est arrivé à son père de se tordre de douleur alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait. La sensation de brûlure est presque insupportable.

Mais le pire … le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Draco a dû prouver sa fidélité au Maître. Il a dû … tuer. Froidement. Sans pitié. Tuer à l'aide d'un sort impardonnable, le père d'un de ses camarades de classe.

Draco revit le regard terrifié de Paolo Zabini et s'effondra sur son lit. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?! Il ne pourrait jamais plus se regarder dans une glace. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de recommencer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de ce piège.

Il fallait prévenir Dumbledore.

Le blond alla discrètement dans la volière, et écrivit un rapide message qu'il chargea un hibou grand duc d'apporter au directeur de Poudlard.

S'il fallait vraiment vivre avec ça, peut-être pourrait-il au moins se racheter ; il allait jouer double jeu. Il allait espionner Voldemort pour le compte de Dumbledore.

S'il devait donner sa vie pour une cause, autant que ce soit la bonne.

Draco partit prendre son petit déjeuner, le regard déterminé et le cœur un peu plus léger.

OoOoO

Voilà ; alors ?? Review pliz !

Prochain chapitre : Dumbledore


	5. Noël selon Albus Dumbledore

Disclamer : Il faut bien en faire un ; donc, l'histoire originale et les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling (égoïste !), je ne fais pas ça pour les sous mais pour le plaisir, etc etc.

L'histoire se passe durant la sixième année de Harry. C'est le premier Noël après les évènements de l' « Ordre du Phoenix ». Notre petit Siri est donc bien mort (snif).

Je suis désolée d'avoir pris mon temps pour ce chapitre ! Mais bon, il s'est passé des choses, et puis j'étais pas trop motivée … les vacances, c'est fait pour dormir ! Enfin, le voilà quand même …

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Ilys : Non, j'ai pas honte de faire du mal à Dray !! Moi aussi j'ai une part Slytherin derrière mon ascendance Ravenclaw …Sadique est mon deuxième prénom … Mwahahaha !! Plus sérieusement, je voyais pas du tout Draco passer un Noël joyeux … Il a pas vraiment une famille tordante ! Et merci aussi pour ta review de « Lettre Ouverte » ! Je te promets que je fais pas exprès pour te faire pleurer ! Lol Mais franchement, t'es mal tombée, j'adore les trucs tristes … Merci beaucoup beaucoup de me suivre !

Lunenoire : C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été sympa avec Zabini non plus … Pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi, peut-être à cause de son nom de famille, ce personnage me fascine ! Lol Il n'est pas assez détaillé dans les livres, je trouve … En fait, tous les Slytherin ne sont pas assez détaillés ! Parlez plus de Draco !

Lyls : Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et pour le Noël de MacGonagall … Ton vœu devrait bientôt être exaucé … et il y a même quelques indices dans ce chapitre … Héhé, je suis vraiment irrécupérable !

Chtite sœur Vaia : Pas pleurer, et pas taper s'il te plaît ! Ton Dray l'est toujours là … Et en passant, essaie d'être à l'heure samedi où Bô papa va vraiment faire la gueule ! Lol

Chtite sœur Skad : Bah vi c'est triste, tu me connais … Quoi que maintenant ça devrait aller mieux (héhé) !! Blue powaaa !!

Chtit frère Dji : Je suis si prévisible ? Arff, v'là autre chose … Mais bon, être condamné à être l'adjoint de Severus comme tu dis, franchement y'a pire comme sort … gaaah je peux être avec Sevy moi aussi ??

Voici donc Noël selon les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard !

OoOoOoO

**Les rêveries de Noël**

Chapitre Cinq : Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelque chose lui atterrit sur le visage. Puis il identifia Fumseck, qui alla alors se percher sur le montant du lit, et se détendit, s'étirant de tout son long, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le matin de Noël … un jour qu'Albus affectionnait tout particulièrement ; Noël ne pouvait après tout être qu'une bonne journée !

Il se leva finalement, enfila sa robe de chambre chauffante (se coinçant la barbe dedans au passage) et se dirigea vers le salon de ses appartements.

Tiens, des cadeaux sous le sapin … Intéressant …

Alors : des cartes de vœux de Cornélius Fudge et Remus Lupin, un assortiment de chocolats fourrés au citron par Arthur et Molly Weasley, un livre sur la confiserie moldue par Nymphadora Tonks …

… Et une bombe de crème chantilly à la vanille par Minerva MacGonagall.

Le directeur de Poudlard prit une adorable teinte rosée à cette vue. La dernière fois qu'ils en avaient parlé, c'était la veille au soir ; Albus, revenant vers ses appartements, avait croisé Severus Snape et Harry Potter – le petit avait l'air d'aller mieux, soit dit en passant -, et alors qu'il repartait après avoir échangé quelques mots avec eux, il était rentré de plein fouet dans Minerva. Ils avaient alors discuté tout en se dirigeant vers leurs quartiers, et la discussion avait dérivé, et Minerva lui avait appris des choses étonnantes sur l'usage de la crème chantilly, et … hum, enfin bon.

Le visage toujours rouge écarlate, Albus s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Severus et Minerva étaient déjà là ; lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, le professeur de métamorphose lui fit un léger sourire avant de se concentrer sur le contenu de sa tasse. Le professeur de potions quant à lui fixait Harry Potter comme si le garçon venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour – c'est-à-dire, avec des yeux exorbités dans lesquels flottait une certaine méfiance teintée d'incrédulité.

Vraiment une bonne journée … Se dit Albus en balayant paisiblement la salle du regard. Très peu d'élèves étaient restés à Poudlard.

Il y avait donc Potter, seul à la table des Gryffondors mais entouré de paquets – cela faisait bien plaisir à Albus, qui s'inquiétait pour lui depuis la disparition de Sirius Black. A la table Serpentard, Crabbe, Goyle et un deuxième année engloutissaient leur porridge avec le même air abruti … Hmm, aucun commentaire, il faut de tout pour faire un monde. A celle de Serdaigle, un garçon de première année tentait d'avaler son petit déjeuner entre deux violents éternuements tandis que deux filles de septième année étaient plongées dans un grimoire plus large qu'elles. Enfin, la table de Poufsouffle était vide.

Sept élèves … Sept élèves peuvent sûrement se passer de leur directeur une seule journée, non ? Cela permettrait à Albus de se reposer un peu, et pourquoi pas de faire plus ample connaissance avec –

Un immense hibou grand duc pénétra à cet instant dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le directeur de Poudlard, interrompant ses rêveries. Il déposa un morceau de parchemin froissé sur les genoux du vieux sorcier et repartit aussitôt. Intrigué, Albus ouvrit la missive, écrite d'une écriture tremblante.

OoO

_« Monsieur, _

_Mon père m'a forcé à devenir mangemort la nuit dernière, contre mon gré. Mais je suis sûr que vous savez que je n'adhère pas à ces théories._

_J'implore donc votre aide. Je refuse de faire ce que ma condition de mangemort implique, du moins gratuitement._

_Je veux servir votre cause._

_Permettez moi de vous aider, que ce sacrifice ne soit pas vain._

_Merci._

_Draco Malfoy. »_

OoO

Ce n'est pas vrai !

Albus savait bien que le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas une âme de mangemort, que ses airs méprisants et supérieurs n'étaient dus qu'à son éducation. Et maintenant, le voilà propulsé au rang de mangemort …

Le sorcier voyait parfaitement de quelle manière Draco comptait servir l'Ordre du Phoenix … Mais ne serait-ce pas trop dangereux pour un adolescent de seize ans ? Son regard dériva vers Severus Snape ; après tout, l'homme avait bien reçu la marque à l'âge de dix-sept ans, et avait commencé son double-jeu un an après, lorsque ses illusions furent dissipées par les atrocités qu'on lui avait fait commettre.

Albus soupira … Pas une si bonne journée, finalement. Tant pis pour ses projets, il fallait s'occuper d'urgence du cas du jeune Malfoy.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Severus, qui terminait son petit déjeuner.

« Severus, pourriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau, je vous prie ? »

Et sous le regard interrogateur du professeur, il continua : « Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important, dont il faut que nous nous entretenions … »

OoOoO

Voilà … Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne suis pas encore sûr de qui va passer à la casserole … J'ai deux idées, mais je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer …

Mais ça n'empêche pas d'appuyer sur le bouton en bas à gauche …

Une tite review siouplé ?


	6. Noël selon Blaise Zabini

Me revoilà ! Après une longue absence, que j'ai expliquée dans une note au début du chapitre 4 du « Prix du Sang » (héhé comment se faire de la pub :) )

Enfin bref, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas ce que j'avais promis, mais c'est le seul perso qui m'inspirait pour le moment, donc voilà. On va dire que c'est pour patienter !

**La RAR :**

Vaia : Eh oui, je suis ta sœur … malheureusement ! lol je blague, je t'adore malgré tout :)

Djidane : Merci pour ta review petit frère … on te voit plus, tu boudes ?

Skad : Pour Dumby, bah … tu me connais quoi :) tu croyais pas que j'allais faire un truc normal ? Et pis le pauvre, à son âge faut bien qu'il s'amuse … même si personnellement je préfère pas m'imaginer ce qu'ils font avec cette chantilly – c'est du gâchis soit dit en passant ! Et Draco … Bah c'est notre Dray, c'est quelqu'un de bien malgré tout – pas pour rien que Vaia l'a épousé :)

Ilys : Je suis d'accord, Dumby et McGo faut que ça reste dans le domaine de l'abstrait ! lol Et puis bon, avec une barbe pareille, il doit être embêté des fois quand même ! J'ai failli lui faire faire autre chose avec sa barbe, et pis je me suis dit que quand même, on va pas choquer plus les lecteurs, ils le sont assez comme ça :) Pour Remus, t'inquiète c'était dans mes projets, même si je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai enfin à l'écrire celui-là !

Disclamer : Il faut bien en faire un ; donc, l'histoire originale et les persos d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling (égoïste !), je ne fais pas ça pour les sous mais pour le plaisir, etc etc.

L'histoire se passe durant la sixième année de Harry. C'est le premier Noël après les évènements de l' « Ordre du Phoenix ». Notre petit Siri est donc bien mort (snif).

Voici donc Noël selon les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard !

OoOoOoO

**Les rêveries de Noël**

Chapitre 6 : Blaise Zabini

Ca y était, le grand jour était enfin arrivé.

Blaise Zabini, entouré de Draco Malfoy et de Milicent Bulstrode, était face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, une silhouette noire dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat rouge sang.

Les prunelles bleues du jeune homme, elles, reflétaient sa fierté mêlée de peur, mais il était hors de question de le montrer, que ce soit au Maître, à ses camarades ou aux Mangemorts regroupés autour d'eux. Il jeta un regard discret sur les capuches sombres, mais ne reconnut son père en aucune d'elles.

Le Mage Noir prit la parole à cet instant ; Blaise perçut plus qu'il n'entendit Sa voix, une sorte de sifflement qui traversait son corps de part en part et gelait ses entrailles.

« Bonsoir, jeunes gens. C'est enfin le moment ; vous allez devenir ce pour quoi vous êtes nés. Vous allez suivre la voie que vos parents ont tracée pour vous. En vous mettant à mon service, vous contribuerez à purifier la race sorcière, en la débarrassant des éléments impurs, des Sangs de Bourbe indignes qui ont provoqué l'affaiblissement du monde sorcier ces derniers siècles. Et nous en sortirons plus forts encore ! »

Le blond sentit une bouffée de détermination lui monter au visage à ces mots ; oui, il servirait le Maître, et L'aiderait à sauver le monde sorcier !

A ses côtés, Milicent avait un visage exalté. Draco, quant à lui, conservait un air impassible, et Blaise n'arriva pas à déchiffrer les pensées de son camarade.

Mais il n'eut le temps de réfléchir plus avant : un Mangemort cagoulé, que Blaise identifia comme le fameux Peter Pettigrew, venait d'entrer dans la salle sombre. Tout en abusant de flagorneries, il alla s'agenouiller devant le Maître et Lui présenta une baguette magique – il est vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin en temps normal d'un pareil objet : Il est assez puissant pour S'en passer.

La silhouette sombre saisit la baguette et, tandis que Pettigrew allait rejoindre ses compagnons, Se leva de son trône pour S'approcher des trois jeunes gens.

Alors qu'Il s'avançait, Blaise songea confusément que pour le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Il n'était pas bien grand. Un rire monta dans sa gorge, mais s'étrangla aussitôt ; Sa petite taille était compensée par l'aura d'autorité et de froide cruauté qu'Il dégageait.

Lord Voldemort se dirigea tout d'abord vers Milicent. Il posa les doigts sur son front et y traça un motif compliqué tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, les yeux fermés.

Blaise pouvait sentir le tremblement de la jeune fille, mais elle ne flancha pas. Sous le regard maintenant clairement terrifié du blond, elle observa sans ciller le Maître saisir son bras gauche, remonter la manche de sa cape et poser Sa baguette sur la peau nue. Elle serra les dents lorsque le dessin d'une tête de mort surmontée d'un serpent apparut sur son avant-bras. Gémit faiblement lorsque sa peau brûlée se mit à fumer, tandis que le dessin était gravé au plus profond d'elle-même.

Mais Milicent Bulstrode ne cria pas. Ne pleura pas.

A cette vue, Blaise se rasséréna quelque peu. Si elle pouvait le faire, alors lui aussi.

Ce fut donc avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et une certaine impatience qu'il assista à l'intronisation de Draco Malfoy.

Il se permit même un gloussement moqueur lorsque ce dernier réprima un mouvement de recul et ferma les yeux devant le rayon rouge brûlant.

Et puis ce fut son tour.

Blaise ravala péniblement un haut le cœur quand les doigts du Seigneur des Ténèbres entrèrent en contact avec sa peau ; ils étaient froids et visqueux, comme la peau d'un serpent – mais beaucoup plus désagréables. Il pouvait presque sentir le mal qui émanait des doigts posés sur son front.

Puis Il attrapa son bras, et y apposa la Marque. Le blond eut alors l'impression qu'un millier de minuscules aiguilles pénétraient sa chair simultanément. Dire qu'il détestait les piqûres ! Mais il crispa la mâchoire et, regardant fixement le sol entre ses pieds, parvint à réfréner sa bouffée d'angoisse.

Et puis le moment critique : la gravure. Grimaçant sous la terrible brûlure, le jeune homme se sentit soudain comme du bétail marqué au fer rouge. Mais il rejeta inconsciemment cette analogie ; il n'était pas du bétail, mais un collaborateur. Il allait aider le Maître, pas Le suivre aveuglément.

Il faisait ça pour le bien.

Enfin le Mage Noir lâcha son avant-bras, et Blaise retourna se placer entre ses camarades – avec soulagement, il faut l'avouer. Il supposait que la cérémonie était maintenant terminée … lorsque Lord Voldemort reprit la parole.

« Très bien ; vous êtes maintenant sur le chemin de la salvation. Mais vous devez me prouver votre fidélité … »

Le coeur de Blaise manqua un battement. Le fait de tuer ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais il n'avait encore jamais jeté de sort impardonnable, et il ne souhaitait pas se ridiculiser devant les Mangemorts. Ni devant son père.

A cet instant, deux Mangemorts revinrent, tenant fermement un homme terrorisé qu'ils balancèrent aux pieds de Milicent. Le blond ne le connaissait pas, mais il devina facilement que le Mangemort avait failli à sa tâche lorsque les silhouettes cagoulées derrière lui s'agitèrent, et que quelques insultes s'échappèrent.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit une légère révérence ironique à la jeune fille, et Milicent s'approcha du condamné. Sa main ne trembla pas, et elle ne sembla même pas hésiter avant de l'abattre. Puis elle revint à sa place, abandonnant le corps inerte, qui fut emporté par les deux Mangemorts.

Ils revinrent peu après, traînant une femme qu'il reconnut comme la femme de Maddock. Elle semblait groggy, comme si elle déjà avait reçu plusieurs Doloris. Elle fut abandonnée devant Blaise, qui la regarda froidement. Cette femme était répugnante, elle ne méritait plus de servir le Maître. Sous le regard de ce dernier, le jeune homme brandit sa baguette vers la forme tremblante, et prononça les mots irréversibles.

« Avada Kedavra ».

Le corps tressauta sous le rayon vert, puis ne bougea plus. Alors qu'il était traîné par les Mangemorts hors de la pièce, Blaise ressentit une bouffée de fierté. Il l'avait fait. Il était désormais un Mangemort.

Puis les hommes revinrent avec la future victime de Draco, et le sang du jeune homme se glaça.

C'était son père.

C'était Paolo Zabini, à moitié évanoui et couvert d'hématomes et de blessures sanguinolentes, qui venait d'être jeté sans ménagement sur le sol devant Draco.

« Papa ? »

Le Maître le regarda. « Ton père est un traître, Blaise. Il nous a trahis pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Estime-toi heureux que tu n'aie pas eu à le tuer toi-même. »

Le blond regarda le Maître, puis son père, puis Draco. Ce dernier soutint son regard, une lueur semblable au désespoir au fond des yeux. Puis il se détourna, leva une baguette qui tremblait imperceptiblement, et frappa.

Hébété, Blaise assista à l'agonie de Paolo Zabini. Et alors que la cérémonie s'achevait enfin, et que tout le monde partait, il s'approcha du cadavre qui fut son père. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

« C'était le mieux à faire, Blaise. Maintenant, tu pourras mener à bien ta tâche sans problème, et tu triompheras avec moi. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Cet homme avait été fou. La solution se trouve maintenant auprès de Lord Voldemort.

Il se promit de laver l'affront fait par les actes de Paolo, en se consacrant tout entier à la cause de sa nouvelle famille.

OoOoO

Vala … une chtite review siouplé ? é-è


End file.
